NaruHina Noir Detectives
by Andrew2021
Summary: Naruto and Hinata became police detectives and they must save their city and other nation’s capital city from the most dangerous gangster of all time, the Akatsuki gang.
1. Plot

_Hey guys so I'm back for another NaruHina and I decided to make a story about Konoha takes place as Noir where there's many streets, gangsters some places in the city, etc. and I will make a similarities between Shinobi's age limit and real life detectives in the early 20th century. Also I do not own Naruto series, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

Chapter 1: Plot

(_Flashbacks)_

Naruto had wonderful day in his life with his parents in the house that is near Konoha City until the War breaks loose and his father, Minato Namikaze, joined the army during 1915 and made 6-years old Naruto feel sad and lonely but still have his mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

"*crying* Mom." Naruto said.

"Yes sweetie, what's the matter?" Kushina said, trying to help her son for crying.

"*still crying* Why did my dad left us?" Naruto asked her why.

"Because there are bad people fighting our country, and your father has to join the army and fight in order to protect us and everyone in Konoha City." Kushina explained which made Naruto feel more sad for worrying his dad will get killed in the war.

"*almost done crying* No I don't want him to die, please, is there anything to bring him back?!" Naruto feels panicking for his dad may get killed.

"No no Naruto, sweetie he will be fine. I promise he will be back." Kushina cheered him up that one day Minato will come home to his wife and son.

One year later and something that made Kushina and Naruto feel heartbroken for what happened to Minato. General Jiraiya came to the front door of Naruto's house and told Kushina a terrible news she received.

"Mrs. Uzumaki, I have unfortunate news about your husband." General Jiraiya gave her bad news to Kushina.

"Wh... what happened to my husband? Kushina asked.

"He's gone..." Jiraiya responded.

Kushina starts crying after what she heard about Minato's death.

"Noooo!" Kushina feel heartbroken and lay down on the floor while she's still crying.

"I am sorry Mrs. Uzumaki." Jiraiya said.

Naruto heard all about his father's death during the battle, he runs upstairs and crying on his bed, vowing revenge who killed his father.

(_Ending Flashbacks_)

In 1924, 15-years old Naruto is already becomes detective in Konoha City Police Department, he started his first desk is Homicide and his first case is located at the apartment next to Yakiniku Q. He and his partner, Hinata Hyuga, were on their way to the crime scene. 10 minutes later, they arrived the apartment and Naruto is wearing dark blue pinstriped three-piece suit with a matching fedora and a red tie (based on the game from L.A. Noire) and Hinata's appearance is mixed with white-violet lady sherlock. They met Captain Shikamaru.

"Captain Shikamaru, Uzumaki, what do we got?" Naruto asked.

"We got an two couples got shot by six people and according our investigators, there were 20 or 23 shots on the walls." Shikamaru explained what happened.

"Any eyewitnesses?" Naruto asked.

"Yea there's one, some girl who lives across the apartment who saw everything, still living in her apartment with her dad." Shikamaru respond.

Naruto and Hinata walked across the apartment where the eyewitnesses saw the whole thing.

"Excuse me ma'am." Naruto said.

"Yes, officers." A woman replied.

"Do you know about the shooting while you live in the apartment?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I heard, it was awful. They shot our neighbors across the apartment next to Yakiniku Q." A woman explained.

"And you are..?" Naruto asked a woman's name.

"Ayame." Ayame replied. (Daughter of Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku Ramen).

"Can you tell me what happened?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, it was too dark to see outside but there's one thing that I noticed those guys were wearing and going inside their car." Ayame said.

"What are they wearing and what kind of car is it?" Naruto asked.

"There were few cars, it was Buick Coupe and their wearing the symbol on their backs was Akatsuki." Ayame describe the car and the Akatsuki gang.

"A-Akatsuki? Those are the most dangerous gangsters in Konoha City." Hinata said.

"Yea... but why did they attack those two couples?" Naruto asked and confused.

"W-well... maybe we can check them out and find some evidence that leads to the Akatsuki." Hinata said.

"Thank you Ayame, appreciate the help." Naruto said.

"No problem officers." Ayame relied.

"Umm... we're detectives actually." Naruto said.

While they're walking back to the crime scene at the apartment next to Yakiniku Q, they start little conversation about Akatsuki gang.

"Those are the dangerous Akatsuki gang than any gangsters in Konoha City. We should be careful if we encounter them Hinata." Naruto said.

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun." Hinata relied.

They went inside the 2nd floor of apartment and looking some evidence they find. Two and the half minutes, Hinata found an evidence and called her partner.

"Naruto." Hinata called Naruto.

"Yes Hinata, what did you find?" Naruto asked.

"They were using drugs and money." Hinata explained what she found.

Few minutes later, The investigators gathered the evidences and explained why are two people using money and drugs that was from Akatsuki.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"We figured. They stole it from Akatsuki because they secretly left the group and didn't know they were being targeted and shot dead." Ino said.

"Th-that explains a lot." Hinata said.

"Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide from them... They shouldn't done that and just call the authorities." Naruto said.

"Well... that could've been true but they made a mistake for it. Also there is something we found this notebook that was on the nightstand. It appears to be a schedule in different places which there might be where the Akatsuki are hiding. We'll find more evidence if there's something we missed." Ino said.

"Thank you Ino, we'll be on our way over there." Naruto said.

"Be careful over there, it could be a trap if you take a wrong step." Ino gave them a warning.

Naruto and Hinata left the crime scene and went to their police car and heading to the some location where Akatsuki are hiding. While they're driving, Hinata wants to ask Naruto about Akatsuki because she knows about them a little.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata called him.

"Yes Hinata?" Naruto replied.

"Why does Akatsuki gang are the most dangerous group than any mobsters?" Hinata said.

"According to the Police History Gang, they established since 1918 after the war was over. There are 8 leaders of Akatsuki gang: Kisame, Hidan, Deidera, Sasori, Kakuzu, Orochimaru, Zetsu, and the main leader's name didn't reveal yet. Each of the leaders have their own henchmen and they're everywhere, not just Konoha City but also different countries and cities. It's like they want to take over the world." Naruto explained about Akatsuki.

"W-wow, they must be very dangerous society group, did the police in every cities were stopping them?" Hinata asked.

"We tried... but they were too powerful and sometimes nothing we can stop them." Naruto said.

After their conversation was done, Hinata look outside the window and look of the sky, thinking about her past.

(_Flashbacks_)

6-years old Hinata was with her sister Hanabi living in their house along with their abusive drunk father, Hiashi Hyuga, because after their mother left for Hiashi being fired at Industrial Factory. Couple months later, when Hinata heard the noise in the living room, Hiashi was about to hit Hanabi with a belt and she came in help but getting herself hurt a lot. One day later, their father was taken into custody for attacking their own daughters, now the girls are living with their uncle and their cousin, Neji Hyuga.

_I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter I made, and gonna make another chapter which includes some other Naruto characters._


	2. Investigation

**Chapter 2: Investigation**

(_Flashbacks_)

Hinata went to pre-school and couple bullies were surrounding on Hinata and mocking her because of her shyness and Naruto came to help her by stopping bullies but he got one punch by a bully, Iruka came to the scene and stopped them and the bullies ran away and later Iruka asked them if they're okay, they did. Iruka went back to class while Naruto and Hinata were introduded themselves and later Naruto walk to his class, Hinata was starring at him and she started admiring him.

(_Ending Flashbacks_)

"Are you tired Hinata? Do you want to go home and rest?" Naruto asked.

"U-umm... no I'm good thanks." Hinata said.

"Anyway we're here, be careful inside the bar, okay Hinata?" Naruto said.

"Yes." Hinata relied.

They got out the car and walking and Hinata starts smile quickly for Naruto kinda taking care of her. They walked in the bar-restaurant and see some criminals on the bar side that they don't recognize them on 10 most wanted list. They went to the bartender and ask where the group of Akatsuki sitting, bartender pointed the back. They walked to the most dangerous gangsters' table and starts asking them whether it was them.

"Do you heard about shooter that attacked the apartment next to Yakiniku Q?" Naruto asked them.

"No, don't know what your talking punk." Henchmen said with aggressive behavior.

"You better take it easy pal, or else we can put you jail." Naruto give them a final warning.

"We'll see about that. Could be anyone else." Henchmen said.

No use to questioning them, the only way to find out who, is to follow them without being caught. They left and went inside of car and stay in the shadows for 20 minutes. They saw them walking outside the bar and went to the car.

"There they are, can we go?" Hinata said.

"Yea, but do not get closer to them." Naruto said.

They followed them and about 47 minutes, they went to the abandon warehouse. Naruto and Hinata asking do they want to get in or call some backup.

"Should we call for backup?" Naruto said.

"Y-yes. I think they're might be a lot inside the building." Hinata said.

"Yea let's do it, that way we can clear the building." Naruto said.

They did and about 35 minutes later, the reinforcements are arrived and armed with tommy gun and clear the building. While they're clearing the abandon warehouse, a person who's hiding the shadows, Sasori, leaving the scene and let his boss knows that the two detectives are the ones who called the reinforcements.

"Keep an eye on them, next time they follow, kill them, Orochimaru." A mysterious leader ordered Orochimaru to make a surprise attack.

"With pleasure..." Orochimaru said and starts chuckling.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata were heading back home and Hinata said...

"U-umm... Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yes Hinata?" Naruto said.

"Wanna go out like tomorrow if you got time?" Hinata said.

"Sure Hinata. I'm free for tomorrow, what time we meet?" Naruto asked.

"4:00 pm?" Hinata said.

"Sounds good." Naruto said.

The following evening at 3:30pm, Naruto arrived at the apartment where Hinata lives, walks upstairs and knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Hinata asked who.

"It's me Naruto." Naruto said.

"I-I-I'll be there in second." Hinata said.

She opened the door and Naruto looks surprised to see Hinata's dress, her dress is unique vintage and Hinata's cheeks are red and here's what Naruto said.

"Wow... Hinata y-you are beautiful." Naruto said, giving her flirting about her dress.

"T-t-t-thanks Naruto, and you look cute wearing fancy suit." Hinata said.

"So should we take dance at the jazz party?" Naruto said.

"Y-yes." Hinata said.

They got in Naruto's car and went to the jazz party and Hinata kinda feel nervous for dancing with Naruto and had fun with him as well. 10 minutes later, they arrived the place and they noticed few people from work.

"Well well well, if it isn't Naruto and Hinata." Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura, I didn't you would come." Naruto said.

"So did we." Sasuke said.

"I wonder who else is coming to jazz party?" Naruto asked.

"Us, of course." Shikamaru and his fellow officers.

"Wow, the gang is all together and who's ready the party." Naruto said.

"So you start the party without me and my partner?" Kiba said.

"Kiba... it's good to see you and Shino." Hinata said with her smile.

Everyone went inside and start enjoy themselves for dancing and drinking sodas. Besides everyone, Hinata just sits at the bench, looking everyone dancing, laughing, and drinking. She wants to dance with Naruto and possibly tells him how she feels about him. But out of nowhere, Naruto came behind her and asking her what she's doing.

"Hi Hinata, what are you doing sitting on the bench, party is not good enough?" Naruto said.

"*gasp* Naruto-kun?! Oh, nothing it's just that I want to ask you for dance, that's all." Hinata said after she got scared a little.

"Oh... okay that's kinda nice of you Hinata." Naruto said.

"T-thanks Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered and blushing for what Naruto said.

They went to the ballroom dance and they are right on time when everyone are doing slow romantic dance, Naruto put his hands on Hinata's waist and Hinata put her hands on Naruto's neck, they look each other and they are blushing.

"So... how's your sister and family?" Naruto asked.

"Good, Hanabi just joined karate and my cousin is taking care his uncle at his house sometimes." Hinata replied.

Meanwhile they're unaware being watched by Kiba and others and Kiba is kinda jealous to see Hinata dancing with Naruto.

"Whatever you thinking Kiba, she's not into you." Shino said.

"Shut up Shino, I'll get her one way or another." Kiba said for trying to be Hinata's boyfriend.

"I doubt it Kiba, if you push Naruto out of way, that might be worst and cause problems between you and Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru is right, it ain't gonna work between you and the Hyuga girl." Sasuke said.

"I think Hinata only likes normal person and that is Naruto, just forget it Kiba, the only dirty cop in Konoha City is you." Sakura said.

"You dare threating me?! You better watch it 'Officer Sakura'" Kiba having anger for hearing his friends about Hinata and Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata are barely hear what Kiba and others said but they just ignore that and focusing dancing each other and Hinata wants something to say to Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered.

"Yes Hinata?" Naruto said.

"I-I-I want to tell you something..." Hinata said.

Everyone were doing romantic dance for couples and the music starts a romantic music

"I actually have feelings about you Naruto-kun." Hinata finally said it, she confess her love to Naruto.

"R-really?" Naruto was surprised.

"Yes, I-I do. Ever since we were kids and when I look at you sometimes and I couldn't stop thinking about you. I love you, I always do." Hinata said.

Naruto was surprised and happy to hear what Hinata said.

_Well that's the end of Chapter 2, I think it's time bring some actions between Naruto and Hinata vs Akatsuki gang in couple chapters._


	3. LoveAgainstCrime

Hey guys, so I think I will make couple chapters of NaruHina story and I can make some moments between Naruto and Hinata versus some Akatsuki gangsters and then the final chapter of NaruHina: Romantic Noir. So let's get started.

**Chapter 3: Love Against Crime**

"H-Hinata— I-I don't know what to say. But I... I love you too Hinata." Naruto said.

"I'm glad we're partners Naruto-kun, I wanted to be your side forever." Hinata replied.

Couple hours later... they left the party and heading home to Hinata's apartment and Naruto looks so tired and can't drive home after the party was too much fun of him, so Hinata thought she could let him in her penthouse apartment, she is driving with Naruto at night while it's raining.

"*yawn* Thanks Hinata, after the dance we had fun, and drinking water and sodas just drive me exhausted." Naruto said.

"Y-your welcome Naruto-kun, well... I'm only have one bedroom only. Do y-y-you want sleep next to me?" Hinata asked while she's blushing.

"Y-yea sure, even thought that feels like embarrassing for sleeping with you Hinata—" Naruto being interrupted.

Hinata kisses him while they're outside and being wet, Naruto enjoyed the kiss. He kisses her back and they finally went inside her apartment and Hinata untied his tie and asked him a question.

"N-Naruto-kun, do you think we can stop the Akatsuki gang?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know Hinata, but maybe if there's a chance." Naruto said.

Couple minutes later, they're on bed and hold each other and kiss their forehead each other and went to sleep. In a morning, Hinata was serving breakfast for her and her lover, and they're all going to work to their following case they received. Their task is battle that is outside the downtown of Konoha City.

"I think this is another Akatsuki involvement, but it might be different. Do you think we will end their criminal organization and their empire Hinata?" Naruto said.

"... Yes, hopefully we don't get hurt, I don't want to lose you Naruto-kun." Hinata said while her hands touch each other.

" I don't want to lose you either Hinata, but we'll live." Naruto said.

"All units we're heavy fire outside of Konoha bank, we need support!" Shikamaru said on radio.

"Copy we're on way." Naruto replied on the radio.

"Get ready Hinata, it's about to get serious." Naruto said.

"Right." Hinata said.

30 minutes later, they arrived the scene and Shikamaru gave Naruto and Hinata description where are the robbers at; couple on top of bank, few are outside, and six are inside according to Naruto and Hinata.

"Okay lets go get these bastards." Naruto said.

"I got your cover. Hinata you take the right and I'll take the left." Shikamaru ordered.

Naruto aiming two robbers and fired them while Hinata and Shikamaru got both sides on the street. They go out front the building and look inside in six seconds to see, Naruto sees five inside which one of them is hiding.

"We have you surrendered, drop your weapons and come out here peacefully." Naruto shouted.

"You'll never take us alive, we will take these hostages if you don't back off." Henchmen said.

"Is there back door of this building?" Hinata said.

"Yes, maybe I'll stay and talk to these guys while you two sneak behind." Shikamaru replied.

"Okay... at least they won't know we're coming from behind." Naruto said.

They go behind the building while Shikamaru and his partner, Choji will either shoot or keep talking to the Akastuki group inside. Naruto and Hinata are behind the building and open the door slowly and sneak in, Hinata is behind Naruto and Naruto look slow to see and found three on stairs and two were behind the desks and also hostages are tied up and their being covered with a bag.

"Nobody comes in or call the reinforcements or these hostages are dead!" Akatsuki henchmen said.

"Okay, on count of three we start surprise them Hinata, ready?" Naruto whispered.

"Okay." Hinata said.

"3... 2... 1... Go!" Naruto said.

They started shooting robbers and cleared dead, they saved hostages and called Shikamaru and Choji but there is one robber who is still alive on second floor. They went upstairs and asked the robber to put his gun down, he did and surrendered.

"Way a go Naruto and Hinata, saved hostages and spared one robber so he can answer every questions we have about Akatsuki gang." Shikamaru said.

"Thanks Shikamaru, we appreciate it." Hinata said.

"Wonder if they have a lead to the Akatsuki hideout, and maybe we could end their criminal organization for good." Naruto said.

"I don't know about that but maybe since we have so many casualties in Konoha City and other nations' capital cities Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Lieutenant is right, it's impossible to stop them." Kakashi introduce himself.

"Well well well, if it isn't Captain Kakashi Hatake." Choji surprised.

"It's an honor to meet you Captain." Hinata said. "I didn't know you come to the crime scene at the bank sir."

While they're discussing, on the alley, Orochimaru is on the shadows starring at Naruto and Hinata. He later informs his leader, and he received his orders that he must kill them.

"Understood..." Orochimaru replied. "I might kidnapp the girl and then kill them." He chuckled.

At night, Hinata is walking home but she heard something from behind her, she turned and saw nothing. She proceeds walking but someone knocked her out and take her in the trunk and taking her to somewhere. Few days later, Naruto came to Hinata's apartment and knocking the door to see if she's okay, no response, he asked the manager that did Hinata came home already but he said she didn't. Feeling worried and scared, he ask to see her mails, the manager opened the mails and there was one note, Naruto looked and rushed to his car and the note said 'If you want her, meet me at the abandoned church. - Orochimaru'.

(_That bastard, I hope he didn't killed her or something!_) Naruto thought, hopping that Hinata is still alive.

2 and half hours later he arrived the abandoned church and running inside but quickly stopped because he sees Hinata being tied up and Orochimaru reveal himself out of the shadows.

"So... you made it in time, I thought you couldn't make it... Naruto." Orochimaru said. "If you want her alive, you will do exactly I said or else she will die."

Naruto pulled his gun out.

"If you put your hands on her, your dead man!" Naruto shouted.

"*laughing* Do you really think that I can lose that easily?" Orochimaru mocking Naruto while he pulled his tommy gun out.

Naruto got nothing to say but fire his gun as they both take cover from firing each other, Naruto never thought he could go against one of the Akatsuki leaders. He needs to think before take actions and be sure that Hinata doesn't get shot on accident or shot by Orochimaru.

_To be continued to this story, I really hoping the next chapter might end soon or couple chapters. Maybe there could be a crisis against the Akatsuki gang._


	4. CrisisOnAkatsuki

_I believe either this or the next final chapter of NaruHina Noir Detectives story and I do hope to make a boss battle between Naruto and Hinata against the Akatsuki leader, Madara Uchiha. So maybe this will cause an invasion from Akatsuki and it's up to Naruto and Hinata to save their cities._

**Chapter 4: Crisis Against Akatsuki**

Naruto is fighting Orochimaru still, but they are wounded and Orochimaru have one option to win the fight and that is pointing the gun at Hinata's head.

"No! Please, don't shoot her!" Naruto screamed at Orochimaru.

"*chuckling* Do you think you could win the fight, huh boy?" Orochimaru mocking Naruto.

Before Orochimaru about to pull the trigger, someone shot him behind his chest. The person shot him is Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru? Oh thank god you saved her!" Naruto feels relief.

"Yea, I found the note from the manager at Hinata's apartment and I quickly came as I could." Shikamaru explained.

"Are you okay Hinata, He didn't hurt you did he?" Naruto asked.

"N-no he didn't, I'm okay right now. Also I asked him what are him and his organization's plans." Hinata said.

"What did he say, what are their planning to do?" Shikamaru asked.

"They're planning to take over the government in Konoha City and then other nations." Hinata said.

Orochimaru barley alive but he also reveal more.

"*coughing while chuckling* You think you can stop us, my group and my boss are powerful people than you ever imagine." Orochimaru said.

"Who is your leader?" Naruto asked.

"Madara Uchiha, but he knew that you're still alive and your the one who started the war against us. No matter what outcome you achieve, you will never win. *laughing and later killed in action*" Orochimaru died after he revealed the name.

"Shit... it was setup, we have to warn everyone and we don't know when's the invasion starts." Shikamaru said.

"We are we gonna do, who are we gonna tell?" Naruto quickly asked.

"You two will go to the police station while me and my partner are going to warn Tsunade." Shikamaru gave Naruto and Hinata an ordered.

"Right. Let's go Hinata, let's head back to station!" Naruto said.

Naruto and Hinata were in the hurry and got in the car and full speed to their police station. They just hope it's not too late before the invasion starts soon. As they arrived the station, they go to their Captain Kakashi's office and explained everything. Kakashi barely convinced but when the explosions started and civilians were injured or died. Everyone were evacuating the city while the police were on each of the scenes.

"What are we gonna do Captain Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"We set every perimeter in Konoha City and—" Kakashi was interrupted by Akatsuki shooters as they drove by.

"Shit! Is everyone okay?" Naruto asked.

"We're good, come on we will get—ahh!" Kiba haven't finished response because he got shot in the leg.

"Medic! Over here!" Naruto shouted to call the medics.

"No I can still fight. You think you're becoming a hero? That's a suicide against the Akatsuki gang." Kiba exclaimed.

"We'll see, but one man has to save everyone and his city. At least one of us will be." Naruto explained.

"Naruto's right, but for now let's get you to hospital. Your no good in your condition." Shino said.

"All units, we received 6 explosions on west and east side of Konoha City and more shooters on each sections." Konoha Officer said.

"Roger that, we'll send more reinforcements." Captain Kakashi said.

"Can we go one of those sections Captain Kakashi?" Naruto asked

"Okay but one of you have to split up and help our officers on each sections." Captain Kakashi replied.

"Yes sir, hopefully we will secure them. But I wonder what is Madara Uchiha planning to next." Hinata said.

"Madara? I heard about him, he was a rogue during the war in 1916 and shot one of his comrades in the battle." Captain Kakashi said.

(_Something tells me I might find my father's killer_) Naruto thoughts. He thinks he can avenge his father's death, but one question what will he do if he confronts Madara: Kill him or Capture him.

Couple minutes later, Naruto is going to his car while Hinata is going to her car as well but before that, they look each other and here's what they say.

"Hinata, good luck. I'll see you on the other side." Naruto said.

Hinata put her hands on his cheeks and kiss him.

"Y-you too Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

They got inside their own car and went to the crime scenes. Naruto made it to the west side while Hinata made it on east side, they helped officers and believed that there could be few Akatsuki leaders which they have a lead to their main leader's secret hideout.

"We will take over this city, one way or the other!" Deidara shouted.

"You have to kill us first, and see who can control the governor!" Naruto replied.

Meanwhile on Hinata's POW.

"Konoha City will fall down, our reign of terror is just begun!" Kisame shouted.

"We won't let you do that, you have to get through us first!" Hinata replied.

"So the young girl thinks she can beat both of us and our comrades?" Zetsu asked.

"Not just her but her and her partner can." Kisame said.

"Well... let's see if they're good in combat..." Zetsu said.

As they start their attack, and Hinata only use her pistol while Naruto is holding the tommy gun to fight own their way through as Naruto approaches to Deidara and Sasori and Hinata approaches to Kisame and Zetsu.

"So... you come all this way while your fellow cops are the ground to be sure no one leaves... interesting." Sasori said as he's impressed about Naruto's combat.

"Not bad kid, not bad at all. We could use you on our side, imagine what you really want." Deidara giving Naruto a choice.

"I don't need a choice, the only option I have is eliminate you two." Naruto responded.

"Well too bad, because your dead right now." Deidara said.

As these two are fighting, Naruto is running out his ammo but at least he has a pistol.

"Might as well come out you bastard!" Deidara shouted.

"Damn it, I'm only have one magazine on my pistol. Shit this can't good but I have no other choice." Naruto whispered.

Naruto popped out and shoot Deidara and barely in time to shot Sasori right shoulder. Naruto only have one bullet left, can he make a good shot or not? There's only way to find out.

"You got me well, but I'm still standing. Since you killed my partner is not my concern." Sasori said.

Naruto looked through the hole to see where is Sasori, but he's not there and he realized that he's standing behind Naruto. Naruto quickly countered Sasori's shot and Sasori grabbed his knife and ready to stab to Naruto. Naruto pushing Sasori's hand away to his chest, Naruto manage punch Sasori and grabbed his knife and went to his chest. Naruto won the fight and asked where's Madara's location.

"Could be anywhere but if you want to face to face to him, well you will be dead soon if your no match against him. For what I seen him, he is toughest and powerful leader that you ever imagine." Sasori reveal his boss's location.

Naruto finally about to meet his father's killer and went to his car and drove away, meanwhile on Hinata's POW against Kisame and Zetsu. Before Hinata made it top of the building, Zetsu ordered his henchmen to report about Hinata's actions and as well as Naruto's since Kisame and Zetsu guessing that Naruto survived the fight between him and Deidara and Sasori, his henchmen left the building without being caught by Hinata. Hinata made it, and sees Kisame and Zetsu.

"Are you really brave girl, I never thought you go this far enough." Kisame said.

"I don't die that easily." Hinata said.

"How about we fight and see if you really are tough." Zetsu said as he pulled his revolver gun and shot fire.

This might be similar to the same battle as Naruto vs Deidara and Kisame but only when Hinata beat Zetsu and Kisame.

"Where is Madara?" Hinata asked.

"*chuckling* So... your ready to meet your fate? Either you and you and your partner can against Madara, but unfortunately Zetsu ordered his henchmen to report to Madara about you and possibly your partner defeat us at the same time." Kisame said.

"We'll see." Hinata said.

Kisame and Zetsu died on the roof after Hinata left. As she came outside, she approached by Itachi Uchiha, the Federal Agent, knows where Madara is as he gave the address to Hinata, she thanked him. She went inside her car and radio to Naruto about Madara's location. Naruto made it but he can't go alone so he's waiting to Hinata's arrive, 13 minutes later she finally arrived.

"So glad you could make it Hinata, thank god your okay." Naruto said.

"Y-yea... I thought I wasn't gonna make it but I did." Hinata said while she's blushing.

"So your ready to do it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but wait." Hinata said.

"What is it Hinata?" Naruto said.

"One of Akatsuki leader said his henchmen reported to Madara that we're coming, I'm guessing he'll knew we be there." Hinata said.

"Okay new plan, we go in there but let's not get caught." Naruto said.

"Right." Hinata said.

Naruto and Hinata do stealthy to sneak in the building and they see couple guys inside, so they attached the silencer on their guns and shot those two guys. They went upstairs and see a lot of guys on second floor.

"Stay here Hinata, I see a light that is flashing." Naruto said.

Naruto shot the light and everyone were blind to see but Naruto is barley to see and then him and Hinata start their attack without made everyone's attention. They went third floor, they see a lot of money and gas tanks but wonder why does Madara using gas tanks on third floor with money.

"I think this is it, the fourth floor. That must be where Madara is hiding inside his office. Stay behind me Hinata." Naruto said.

"Naruto wait." Hinata said.

"Yes Hinata?" Naruto said.

"We could use the fire extinguisher to make a small explosion so they got surprise when you shot it." Hinata explained as she possibly know there could be guards inside the office.

"Good idea Hinata." Naruto said.

They're ready to breach the office and Hinata throw the fire extinguisher and Naruto shot it, it worked. They shot Madara's guards.

"*coughing* What?! How did you do that?!" Madara confused.

"Thought you guys wanna a surprise—" Naruto interrupted when Madara moves fast and grabbed Hinata and use her as a shield.

"Either you drop your gun or she dies..." Madara gives Naruto a choice.

_To be continued... final chapter: Endgame._


	5. Endgame

_This might be the short chapter I made, so at least the outcome would be good. Naruto and Hinata vs. Madara._

**Chapter 5: Endgame**

"I'll drop it but please don't do it!" Naruto begging Madara.

"Now you have nothing else to save your friend, or should I say... your lover." Madara smirk and mocking to Naruto.

"Don't you dare say that! I know you're the rogue general during the war in 1916, you killed my father!" Naruto said.

"Hmm... the yellow flash's son came to stop for avenging his father's death. Now you do have your father's hair but now your girlfriend will die along with Minato Namikaze." Madara said.

Naruto is outnumber by Madara and Hinata looked entire room and nothing but there's one option, is to hit his head and she got her chance to escape. Madara shot but he shot the gas tank and it's leaking to other gas tanks. Naruto and Hinata fight Madara and he dropped his gun.

"Grab a gun Hinata!" Naruto ordered.

"Not this time." Madara said.

Hinata grabbed the gun but Madara pulling the gun and later he pulled the triggered, they got on the ground and Madara's light got out of his pocket and somehow made a light and later it made a fire next to the gas tank which made little explosion, the fire is also heading to the gas tanks.

"No! My money, you bastards will pay for that!" Madara shouted to Hinata.

Naruto grabbed a pipe and hit Madara which they're fighting while Hinata grabbed the .44 Special pistol, she pulled the triggered but emptied.

"Hinata here!" Naruto said as he throws her a bullet.

"Got it!" Hinata said.

Madara was trying to grab every bullets but failed because he couldn't reach and Naruto holding Madara still while Hinata put one bullet in .44 Special pistol.

"Hinata do it! Shot him!" Naruto shouted.

"Noooo—" Madara's last words.

While Madara has final words, Hinata shot him and also Naruto but he's not dead. Hinata grabbed Naruto and they jumped out of the building because the building is about to explode and they landed in a river. Hinata sees Naruto while she's holds her breathe, pulling him outside the river. They got out of river and Hinata dragging Naruto to their car and made it.

"You... you got him Hinata. You did it." Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto-kun. Let me contact Shikamaru, he'll come and take us to hospital." Hinata said.

"Shikamaru come in. Shikamaru, you copy?" Hinata said.

"Hinata, is that you? We haven't heard like almost half an hour." Shikamaru said.

"Yea, we're okay. Madara is dead, he's dead." Hinata said.

"Copy that. The Akatsuki gang is falling apart and soon to be in prison, the rest of units can finish the job. Sit tight, we're coming to you." Shikamaru said.

"*groan* I'm proud of you Hinata." Naruto said as he put his hand on Hinata's hand.

Hinata blushing and put her hand on his and later they are at hospital and three doctors came in are Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato have good news.

"Hi. I'm Doctor Yahiko and these two are my assistants, you two are lucky that you survive the purge and fighting. Even your partner got shot which wasn't that bad." Yahiko said.

"You two also survive one explosion before the rest of it which is also lucky as well. Your wounds are quite bad but you'll be fully recovered in about 3 months." Nagato said.

"Thanks, we're really appreciate the news and it hurts on my stomach after that shot." Naruto said.

"You'll get better soon, but for now you need some rest right now and we'll have some treatment for that wound and burns on your body." Konan said.

3 months later, they got out hospital and Naruto and Hinata began dating for months. Couple years later, they are adults and Naruto kneel and show Hinata a ring to agree that she can marry him, she accept the ring and agreed to marry him. Naruto and Hinata are early 20s at their marriage and everyone came to their wedding such as Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, and others came even though Kiba is being jealous about the girl he likes but he is happy for her marriage. Five years later, Naruto and Hinata have two kids, the elder son is Boruto and their younger daughter is Himawari. They had wonderful life and their mothers came to visit after for their 5th anniversary marriage. Not just their mothers but Hinata's sister, cousin, and her uncle also came to visit as well. Later at night on their roof, Naruto and Hinata sitting and look at the moon.

"Can't believe it's been 5 years since we got married, how is it feel that your family came to visit?" Naruto said.

"Good, I'm glad we're having good time and my cousin joined the military like two months ago." Hinata replied.

Hinata is holding Nauto's hand and look at him.

"I love you Naruto." Hinata said.

"I love you too Hinata." Naruto said.

They both kiss and soon they join the family's dinner inside their house.

_That's the end of NaruHina Noir Detectives and later the outcome that the world's is safe from the Akatsuki gang for good. Everyone in Konoha City believed that Naruto and Hinata are the heroes and I really glad the story was good ending for saving the world._


End file.
